


It Takes Two

by tinyalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, circus AU, gay trapeze boys is something i need, hurray, i honestly have no idea where this is going but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyalchemist/pseuds/tinyalchemist
Summary: Formerly a one-man act, Roy Mustang is told that in order to continue his run on the trapeze, he needs a partner. The only problem is, he isn't sure if he can cooperate with his new teammate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loose concept AU I have with my roommate but I'm gonna try my best to get some sort of plot into it! Let me know if you think it's worth continuing~

Most believe that the people in circus acts are all homeless, outcasts of society, or just plain insane. Some fit those standards for sure, but for the majority, they were all normal people trying to make a living out of something they were talented at. 

For Roy, that happened to be on the trapeze. 

Ever since he’d left the slums of Drachma, circuses were Roy’s way to escape the eyes of the authorities, and hide underneath the belief that he was a natural born citizen of Amestris. Nobody questioned it, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Traveling with the circus gave Roy plenty of time to practice his skills, and secure his position within the act. The only thing, they said that had been missing, was a partner. 

At a first look, he hadn’t been very impressed. His physique, was fit for the routine, but until Roy saw exactly what this kid was capable of, his expectations would be set on a low bar. 

The matching golden hair and eyes, he had to admit, was definitely an eye-catcher. 

“So ‘yer the trapeze act here, huh?” The southern twang in the younger’s voice made the ends of Roy’s mouth twitch up, his eyes narrowing as the other’s hand rested upon his hip. He could already tell how this would work out. 

“The one and only,” Purred the Drachman, blue eyes practically devouring that smirk the other had placed on his lips. Very slowly, the kids’ smirk disappeared, and the hip cocked further to the side, teeth moving out to bite at the bottom of his lip as he gave Roy a good once over. 

Another moment passed, and the kid brushed a strand of loose hair away from his face. “Well, let’s see what you’ve got then.” 

Now that made Roy laugh, teeth and all showing as he let that comment sink in. “What I’ve got? I’m afraid it’s the other way around, kid.” This kid had some sort of superior aura about him, and Roy was determined to make sure the kid knew that wouldn’t work around him. Sure enough, that comment seemed to crawl under the others skin, and with a snort, the hand dropped from the hip, as he made his way towards the ladder. 

“Fine. Have it ‘yer way.” 

The ascent to the platform took him no longer than Roy had expected, and, once he was standing straight, the blond went for the bar.

Even from the distance the two had between each other, Roy could tell that this kid was no beginner on the trapeze. The way his hands gripped the bars, his overall form on both the downward and upward swing--

Needless to say, he was good. 

So what? The kid was good on the trapeze. That didn’t mean shit, unless the two could work together. But he looked flexible enough, pliable enough that this maybe, just maybe, might work. 

On the kids descent down, Roy let his eyes wander, doing his best to avoid excessive eye-contact with the newcomer. 

“’m Ed, by the way. Nice ‘t meet’cha.” Called the other, as he hopped down the last step of the ladder. An eyebrow quirked, and Roy turned his head back to face Edward, a reluctant nod as he acknowledged the others name. A hand outstretched, to meet the other in an official greeting.

“Roy. Likewise.”


End file.
